Mind and body
by Chesterization
Summary: Frisk may have achieved the true ending, but that did not mean his adventuring days are over. Join him as he travelled to the State-a stronghold of the human race. Where he would make new enemies (or friends) and (hopefully) prevent another war.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. The game and characters belong to Toby (Rad) Fox.

Please enjoy this piece of fanfiction.

* * *

 **Mind and body**

 **Chapter 1: A new journey begins.**

"Clank"

The abrupt noise woke Frisk up. It took him quite a while to remember where he was and what he was doing. He looked down and saw himself in the same near-empty metal cabin. The digital clock on the wall gave him an idea of how long his nap was. He got out of his seat and walking around the place. The urge of inspecting everything in sight appeared to have awakened alongside him. He had a look at his seat.

(An extremely comfortable seat)

(Sleep again)

(Yes) *(No)

He walked a bit more to the left. He touched the vibrating wall of the cabin and traced his hand to the door.

(A large door with a long lever attached to it)

(It has the words "Air Lock. Do not touch" written in red paint)

He left the door be, then started to wander around and had a look at everything on the nearby shelves.

(Shelves filled with strange machineries and equipment only an engineer would be interested in)

(Sadly, you are not an engineer)

He inspected these devices.

(On the back, it reads)

("Property of the State")

He got the same respond from every other object in the cabin.

Noticed the sound of Frisk frisking everything, a voice from somewhere in the cabin spoke up. It was a serious and soulless tone. "Diplomat, are you awake?"

(No) *(Maybe)

"I know you don't trust me, but you don't have to lie. It's unnecessary. Regardless, we are approaching the State. I suggest you sit down and fasten your seat belt. It might get a little rough from now on. The weather condition is not optimal."

Frisk saw no reason to oppose and followed through with the voice's suggestion. He began tapping his feet on the metal floor after the belt had secured him to the seat. After a while, the tapping sounded more like him shaking his leg in anxious.

"Apology, I do not wish to stress you out with that, diplomat. Here, listen to some music. It calms the nerve." Afterward, the sound of piano came through the microphone. The melody was soothing, yet somewhat uninspiring and dull. Frisk's feet felt weird as the plane began to tilt and lowered its altitude. Everything was fine, until the plane started shaking violently.

Soon after, the music stopped and an alarm took its place.

"Diplomat, hold on, nothing to worry. That was a lie, there is something to be worry about, but I shall do my best."

The vibration around him was getting stronger, much stronger. Equipment began to fly out of their shelfs. Frisk's leg was trembling while his hand was clawing the seat. His fingernails pierced through the seat's leather as his body experience a great amount of pressure. A gas mask was then dropped on his laps.

"Put it on, diplomat! It helps."

Frisk did not hesitate and obeyed. He never understood how doing that supposes to make the situation any better. He just found it harder to breath with it. The voice came back again as the pressure grew stronger and stronger.

"Diplomat, I must tell you the truth. The situation looks rather bleak right now. So, be prepared."

The gas mask released a strange, sweet smelling gas. Frist felt his eyelids growing heavy as he inhaled it. Before he passed out, he heard a sound-a loud crashing noise.

The next day

The sound of bird singing and sun light pierce through the ceiling woke Frisk up. He was in a daze of the sort. The sweet smell was lingering in his nose and to some extent, he can taste it in the corner of his mouth. It had a grassy taste.

The cabin had changed significantly. The first thing he saw was the gigantic hole beside the airlock. Next, was the wavy metal floor with equipment and machines scattered all over it. He pushed the button on his seatbelt and got out of the seat. After making sure that nothing was broken or hurt, he stood up and climbed out though the hole.

The plane appeared to have crash landed in the middle of a forest. Frisk had a look around, trying to find the strange woman he had met the day before. It took dozens of steps for him to reach the cockpit of the plane.

A large tree branch seemed to have gone through the windshield while she tried to land. Thankfully, the windshield was dark black from the outside, so the horror is only limited to Frisk's imagination.

(Knock on the side of the plane)

*(Yes) (Leave it be)

Frisk knocked on the plane three times. No answer was received during the first few seconds. The woman's soulless voice came out of the cockpit. She seemed much weaker than before. The day before, she was trading blow with Undyne both verbally and physically. Now, she sounded like someone who down on her luck, someone who you might see on the street, asking for change.

"Diplomat, is that you?"

(Yes) *(Just a bird)

"Is that what having a SOUL feel like? Wasting breath and dialogs for humor. I can see why now. Anyhow, good to hear to you made it. How are you feeling? Have you suffered any serious injuries?"

(I'll live) *(No)

"Splendid, that means my attempt was not a complete failure." She stopped and panted. The sound was heavy and long. "Do you see any tall tower at your current location?" Frisk walked in front of the plane and had a look. He could see a large golden tower in the distance, beyond the greenery. It did not seem to be that far away. "If you could, then you should head there. That is the King's tower, surrounded by the State, of course. Sorry for not be able to take you there myself. I'm afraid you have to do it on your own now. Try your best to reach there before sun down. The King would send a search party for me after that. Should that happen, things could get complicated. Since the King have a very, very, negative view of monsters. Should there be any confusion, it could be catastrophic for your monster friends. They stood no chance then, and they would stand no chance now."

Frisk nodded and headed forward.

"Wait, diplomat. Before you go, hahhhh, can you help me with my mission?"

Frisk approached the remains of the plane once more. He knocked on the plane.

"You are here, good. Here is a little, rundown. I was supposed to get rid of this thing in the King's honor. He wanted me to throw it down a hole on mount Ebott, in secret of course. Look like I have failed in that regard. That was my mission, until I got side tracked with your monster friends and your horrible attempt to poison me with that spaghetti. So, please do a favor for this soulless soldier and throw this down mount Ebott, Hahhhh. When you get back there that is. Is that fine with you? "

*(Yes) (No)

"Good, thank you." She paused a bit. The small side door on the cockpit opened. A small wooden box was dropped out. "Well, my body is about to give in, so if there is anything you need to ask, now is the time."

(Keep silence) *(How to get in)

"How to get in the State? Well, at the moment, your best chance is through the sewage system. Don't worry, pick the Books Cemetery route. There is nothing but rubbish books there, should be clean enough for you to get in. Just tell the Guardians that you are the diplomat for the monsters. It should be no trouble. Not really though, could be a bit more challenging than that. However, hahhh, you do have a SOUL, that should help. Well, you, you, asked that, at the right time. My vision, begin to grow, hazy. This body, of mine, is giving in. It is what, hahhh, it is, I guess. Tell Undyne, that she has won by default. And sorry for trying, trying to kill your friends. It was my duty, after all. Goodbye diplomat, may your body and mind, be strong, strong enough for this world." A small clanking sound emitted from within the cockpit and the rest was silence.

He knocked on the door once more. This time there was no answer.

(Witness the dedicated and kind nature of this soldier fills you with determination)

He picked up the box. Frisk's curiosity struck as he held it. There was no lock to protect its content, just a simple latch. He lifted the latch and opened the box. Inside was a silver revolver with strange engraving on the stock. Its cylinder was replaced with a crystal device. Almost everything about this weapon looked sophisticated and complex, much different from his old equipment.

(You found the Prince's pistol)

Frisk took the weapon out and inspected it.

(An elegant weapon of destruction. Rely on determination for ammunition.)

(999 ATK)

(A strange yet familiar sensation happened when you hold this weapon.)

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

Thank you so much for reading. If you enjoyed what you have just read and wished to see more, please follow or leave a review. They would give me motivation to write more for everyone. All feedbacks will be appreciated. If you find anything lacking or flawed in my story (grammar, word use, etc.), please tell me in the reviews as well. (English is not my first language, sorry.)

Thanks again and have a pleasant day.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. The game and characters belong to Toby (Rad) Fox. All the songs I mentioned here belong to their respective artists as well.

Please enjoy this piece of fanfiction.

* * *

 **Mind and Body**

 **Chapter 2: Stories left untold.**

The tower was a bit further than Frisk expected it to be. That was the lie he told himself. It was much further than he had expected. The distance he thought back then was four steps compare to a football stadium of the real gap between him and the State.

It was afternoon when he got to what he thought was the State. In front of him at the moment was a gigantic moss-covered metal wall. The thing completely obscured the vision of the golden tower. He looked up. There were no windows on it, just a plain, cold steel wall, surrounded the State. Frisk walked along the side of it, trying to locate the Book Cemetery.

The sun was getting intense. Its light was beating on his head like a hammer. Disorientation dampened his vision. The heat was getting to him. Sure, he had managed to walk though Hotland before, but this was different. He did not have to walk for more than an hour under the heat and there were no sun in the Underground.

A few meters later, his feet gave up and Frisk still found himself nowhere near the sewage. Or any place resembled a cemetery for that matter. Exhaustion and hunger dragged him down to the ground. His knees first touched the grass, next came his body and face.

The idea of sleeping on the spot was tempting. He did not care about sun light anymore; he just wanted to rest for now. Frisk lied down and let the strange, yet sweet smell of grass filled his nostrils. Smiled as he recalled what Napstablook told him about lying flat on the ground, feeling like garbage. His eyelids grew heavy and sleep came shortly after.

He was having a blank dream. Nothing was there but a white light. While drifting in the empty space behind his closed eyes, he heard voices.

"Who are you?" A female voice, quite similar to the solider who took him here.

"He is as sleep. How do you expect him to answer that?"

"Right. Wake up, rouge SOUL!"

Frisk felt a tap on his forehead. The force was just enough to wake him up. He opened his eyes and saw two humans (one male, one female) were looking down on him. Both were wearing the same attire, dark grey long trench coats, black trousers and pairs of leather shoes. Odd devices that let out an ominous glow were where their SOULs should be. In their hands were two flintlock rifles. The chambers and barrels bore the same design as the Prince's pistol, only longer.

Saw the guns, Frisk sprang up and quickly crawled backward. He was panic for a moment, but reminded himself of the first time he saw Undyne. Back then, thing were much worse. He did not know how comparing the two terrible things would make one less terrible-but it worked for him. His feet found strength and helped him stand up.

"Calm down, you are scaring him." The male human told his female compatriot.

"I don't care. Our orders are clear. We must take him to the King."

(The song DRG by Ani begins to play)

(Two Guardians block your path.)

Frisk got himself in battle stance. It might have been awhile since his last battle, but he still had a feel for it. He checked the two human.

(ATK 60. DEF 60. Guardian: The backbone of the State army, trained to follow orders from the King.)

The male Guardian said. "Aren't the orders talking about treating all human beings with respect?"

The female responded with an eyes roll and said. "Fine, in the name of the King and the State, I will take your SOUL."

The female Guardians fired the rifle relentlessly at Frisk while the other just fired a single round near Frisk's feet. The rifles may look like flintlock rifle in museum, but they packed a much faster fire rate and shot strange slow moving beams. These beams were relatively easy for Frisk to dodge. All of the beams ended up hitting the grass below.

(You tell them the purpose of you being here.)

The male Guardian tilted his head. "What an odd thing to say."

"Monsters? That means he is an enemy." Said the female as her attack became more violent and harder for Frisk to evade. However, all the training from the Underground had prepared him for this. The most damage he experienced was a beam scratched the skin of his arm. Frisk then ran and took covered behind a nearby tree. All that happened, while the male Guardian kept pondering and muttering something to himself.

"Why a human would suggest that he is their diplomat?"

"Don't just stand there, help me with this."

(You tell the female Guardians that you don't want to fight.)

"Don't waste your breath."

"Now, now, we must think this logically as all Guardians should."

The female Guardians threw a strange jar at the tree. The jar broke opened and set off a small explosion that release a purple gas. Frisk immediately covered his eyes and ran, trying to find a different cover. Frisk inhaled some of the gas and felt tired. His movement speed dropped.

(A strange smell of lavender filled the air)

(You tell him about the purpose of being here.)

"Are you all right child? You seem to be quite delusional."

"Just surrender. You are making this harder on yourself."

The female Guardian reloaded her gun and ran straight for Frisk. The male Guardian stopped pondering and snapped his fingers. The female pinned Frisk to the ground with the stock of her rifle.

(The smell of Larvender faded away)

(You struggle, but her grip is too strong)

"Stop! I don't think this child even realized what he was doing."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Just let go of him and I'll explain."

"Fine."

The female lifted the pressure on Frisk and stood aside, waiting for her compatriot to give the answer. The other Guardian told his compatriot to stay where she was with a few gestures from his fingers. He approached Frisk and offered his assistance to the boy. He winked at Frisk and told him: "No need to be worry rouge SOUL, we can talk this out." The female Guardians seemed confused.

(You lost (kinda), earned 0 XP and 100 Gold.)

(Song ends)

Frisk stood up with the help the male. Then he raised his hands halfway, a sign of surrender was clear for the female.

"See, he is harmless. There is no need to waste our ammunitions."

"I stopped attacking because I honored your wishes and my curiosity. Now just give me your reasons."

"Think about it, a child with a SOUL somehow wandered to the State; said that he is a monster diplomat. No sane child would do such things. All sane children know, hostile monsters are either dead or sealed away. Sure, we have a few left, but their numbers are too small to be considered a country that need a diplomat. By the way, where do they live again? Oh, yes, within the State. And a child as a diplomat, that is impossible. Such thoughts can only be conjured up by a mind that, well, doesn't function properly."

"I see. You are right. His SOUL must be tainted and it eating away his mind."

"There you go. I don't think we need to fight him. You would just waste your energy. That tainted SOUL of his probably can't comprehend what the King going to do to him. Either way, the King is going to take that SOUL and fix him. Just ask him nicely, he seem to understand human speech."

"Hum, sure." The female Guardian strapped the rifle on her back.

"So mentally disturbed child, come with us, and we will take you to the King, as you wish. Whether he talks with you or takes your SOUL, it's up to him. What do you say?"

"If you have any shred of sanity in you, I would accept when he is still asking nicely." The female added.

*Yes No

"That settles then." The female Guardian grabbed Frisk shoulder. He could felt her fingers struck his bones. Frisk winced, the Grunt saw his face but refuse to loosen her grip. She then turned to her compatriot. "Take him to the King? You know it's against the orders to make promises that you can't keep right?"

"I know, but explain the whole process of take him to Elise and let her take him through 6 more people seem, unnecessary. He won't remember any of this afterward right?"

She had another look at Frisk. "That is true. He looks rather dim witted."

The male Guardian gently brushed the other Guardian's hand from Frisk's shoulder. "Well, I'll take this from here. You keep patrolling the area while I take this child to Elise. Last thing we want to happen is a security breach."

The female eyes shone in realization. "You are right. Someone might be using him as decoy. How did I fail to see that? I must be on guard."

The male Guardian shrugged his shoulder. "Don't be hard on yourself. The King says our minds are not perfect, so relying on each other is a must. The King is never wrong, right? Just stay sharp, I'll get back to you after I finish with this rouge SOUL."

"Good. May your body and mind be strong enough for this world."

The male Grunt just nodded and took Frisk by the shoulder. His grip was gentler in comparison to his compatriot. 'Come, we must go. You want to see the King don't you?' Frisk nodded. 'Then move fast.' The Guardian gave Frisk a little push and pointed his finger forward.

They soon approached a large metal gate that bore in the metal wall. The Guardian walked to the left of the gate. Frisk paid no mind to that. Instead, he focused on the sign above the rusted gate. It said, "Books Cemetery". The Guardian knocked on the wall three times. A portion of the wall open and revealed a window covered in a black veil. Inside, an old, raspy voice spoke, "The passworddddddd."

"Big Brother is always watching."

The gate creaked as the two doors slowly opened up. A strong smell of mold and rotten paper rushed out. The Guardian bowed slightly, before the little hole on the wall shut tight again. "Please step in." The Guardian said as he entered the Books Cemetery.

(Proceed?)

*Yes Run

Frisked stepped in and followed the Guardian's steps. The soft grass under his feet was replaced by a stiff and lumpy floor. The inside was dark and impossible to see through. However, that changed when the Guardian clapped his hand. Lights on the ceiling and walls around them lit up, revealing the interior of the cemetery, not entirely but enough. There were no tombstones or ceremonial flower in this place. It looked more like a dungeons, filled to the brim with books. All the books piled up and were rotten beyond recognition. Frisk looked down and saw everything underneath his shoes was covered in pages of books unknown. Most of them were blackened with mold, while some were starting to turn yellow. In a corner, Frisk could see a strange white plant growing from a stack of abandoned books. It was blooming with spore.

The gate slammed behind them. The vibration shook a book stack near Frisk. He quickly dodged backward. To his surprised, it did not fell on him.

"Be careful around this place. These papers bore more weight than they look. Come, the door is right there, don't wander off or you will get lost." The Guardian pointed at the end of the dungeon-a golden door.

Frisk walked forward. He then noticed dozens of branching paths, connecting to endless corridors. They all looked the same, dark and menacing. He had seen monsters and he had seen human, so he did not know what was hiding in the dark. But, he was expecting something to be hiding deep within those corridors. Wished not to trouble himself anymore, he walked on, to the golden door.

As he was approaching the golden exit, Frisk saw a few books that looked relatively new. He approached them and crouched down.

(Read one)

*Yes No

(The cover is no longer possible to read. A random page reads, "The King and the scholars had successfully discovered a mean to harvest SOUL of fallen enemies. This invention would definitely strike fear to any foe.")

The Guardian standing in front of the door "Rouge SOUL, what are you doing? The exit is here." He looked down and saw the mold infested book in Frisk's hands. "Are you reading? You are wasting your time. The words in those books are worthless. But feel free to read them if you want to." He then shook his head. "Okay. When you are done with all the readings, head for the door. Don't try to wander off. You would accomplish nothing, just get you lost." The Guardian then decided to open the door and passed through it without Frisk. A glimmer of sunlight entered the cemetery as he did so, and the glimmer disappeared when he slammed it shut.

Frisk picked up another book, this one looked older than the last. The covered pages and a good chunk of it were falling apart, like ashes.

(Among the first few pages that could be read. "The King rallied his troops and prepared for war. A world void of fear from the bloodlust fiend lied beyond the horizon.")

(The rest were depictions of the human and monster war.)

Frisk put down the book and searched for another one.

(This book reads. "The Scholars had made some interesting discoveries from adding monster ashes to certain substances.")

(The page was lost)

(The next page read, "Some of them speculated that SOUL essence could extend human life and grant the ability to manipulate…")

(A patch of mold covered the rest of the page)

Frisk shook off the dust on his hand and searched for another book. The curious nature within him had kicked in. He pick one book that survived better than the rest.

(Another book reads. "It has only been less than a decade since the end of the Monster war and the Kingdom is under attack once again. This time, the threats come from the neighbouring kingdoms.")

(You flipped through a few other pages)

("The King and the scholars are working on a weapon that could harness the SOUL collecting power from monsters. The perfect weapon to stop invading forces.")

(Continue reading?)

*Yes No

(In the next few pages)

("The prince has gone missing. The King suspects this to be an act of one or some other kingdoms-too terrified to face him and his army head on.")

The Guardian had returned to the golden door. He called Frisk. "Rogue SOUL, I am known for my patience. But I have my limits. Please get a move on so I could get back to my duties." Frisk tossed the book on the ground and ran to door. "Finally." The Guardian said as Frisk exited the Book Cemetery. With a slightly annoyed expression on his face, the Guardian went back to the cemetery and closed the door.

Frisk had a look around this new area. The place was a gigantic library, completely different from the last. The interior is was symmetrical and old-fashioned. Everywhere and everything is made of wood, except for the white marble walls and fireplaces. Stained glass windows gave the library natural light, as well as adding some variation of color to the structure. All the books here were properly placed on shelves with carved decorative patterns. Both the shelves and the books looked brand new-signs of great dedications from whoever took care of them. The floor is made of spotless tiles with engravings of stylized tree branches on them. Apparently, the floor was so clean that all the SOUL-less humans in this library chose to sit flat on it and read. That, or the chair were all occupied by similar humans.

Frisk approached them and wished to strike a conversation. However, it ended up in vain, for the SOUL-less humans were too focus on their books to notice him. Curious, Frisk decided to check on one of the book.

(This book's title is "The King", read it)

*Yes No

("Our King is incorruptible. Nothing in this world could bribe him, for he only desire one thing, perfection.")

(There is a picture of a man wearing a large white mask and attire similar to the Guardians. On the wall behind him, was an oversized skull of a goat. Below, it reads, "The King hides his face behind this mask as a reminder. Everyone in this Kingdom could be him. For that, we should treat each other with respect. This also explains why those within the State call him "Big brother" as if he is part their own families.")

He put the book back to the shelf and had a read at another.

(This book's title is "The nature of SOULs", read it)

*Yes No

("Essentially, we as human are made of three parts: The Body, the Mind and the SOUL. Before, we thought that there are only the SOUL and the Body. However, a few years ago, the King discovered the existence of the Mind. The Mind is the true master of our thoughts and ideas, while the SOUL only gives us the will or determination to act on them. Mind and SOUL, these two elements are so close to each other that for decades we believe they are one and the same.")

(Continued reading?)

*Yes No

(SOUL is a dangerous substance that used to reside within us all. It does nothing but confuses us and drives our communities into discord. It could command us to do bad things without considerations from the mind. A simple metaphor for this is imagining a voice within your head that said, "You should, just because you can". We can use logic and reasons to redirect the mind, but not with the SOUL. The SOUL is unpredictable and persistent. Nothing could change a SOUL. And as long as it resides within us, we would always be the greatest threat to those around us. We should be thankful to the King. He was the one who purified us of this corrupting element and giving us a grander purpose, for prosperity of all in the State.")

"Oh, I see. You are a curious little boy aren't you?" A voice of an old woman reached Frisk's ears. He turned to his left and saw just that, an old woman sitting in a wheelchair was looking at him. She had to be in her seventies at least. The deep trenches on her pale skin proved it. Her silver hair was allowed to grow long and rest on her shoulders, like aerial root of a long forgotten-but still standing pagoda tree. She was wearing a green blazer accompany by Victorian dress. Her hand held a metal cane. The tip of it was sharp enough to take someone or some-monster eye out. Her chest did not have the device like the Guardians; instead, she had the glow of a green colored SOUL. Noticed Frisk's attention on her, she drew friendly smile on her face

Frisk took a step back. She laughed and said. "Don't be afraid, because that would be silly. What harm could an old lady like I am do to you?" He just stood there. "Haven't your father and mother taught you any manners?" Frisk did not answer her and kept his silence. She closed her eyes. "Oh, I see now, maybe that's why.' She paused and thought of something. "You need to relax, child. How about following me for a nice cup of tea?"

With flick of her cane, the old woman made the wheelchair turned and moved on its own. Frisk did not know how to react to that, he put book back and thought up something. She looked back. "You are telling me, you are brave enough to get to the State and yet could not follow a hundred years old lady on her wheelchair? Come now or I'll change my mind."

Frisk found his feet moving again. He still kept a distance of a few feet away from her wheelchair. It was then he noticed a symbol on the back of her wheelchair. It was a hexagon with seven different color dots inside- all connected to each other with branches like patterns.

Passing by hundred shelves of book, they traveled to the end of library, which marked by two winding staircases and a fireplace. The staircase was long and seemingly unending from Frisk's perspective. The old woman grabbed the armrests on the wheelchair while her SOUL began to glow. She tapped the tip of her cane on the floor.

Moment later, the wheelchair levitated above the ground. It then moved up the stairs, without its wheels touching the steps. With ease, she traversed upward. "Heading for the room at the top, okay? Just a few steps, child. I will get the tea ready for you, in the meantime." With that, she flew all the way to the top and disappeared from Frisk's eyes.

Looked at the towering stairs, Frisk thought to himself.

(Climb the stairs?)

*Yes No

(You take a deep breath and prepare for a long walk)

After ten or twenty minutes of walking up the stair, Frisk finally reached the top room. He held on to railing while panting heavily. He could see a sweat clinging on to his eye lash, instance before falling in his eye. He rubbed his eyes immediately and caught up his breath. Once he did, he let go of the railing.

(The feeling of reaching the top floor and not fainting fills you with determination.)

Took one deep breath, he stood up right and entered the room.

Inside was a study with two books shelf to Frisk's left and right. These shelves, though beautifully crafted, were different from those down stair. They were much simpler and were designed to resemble oversized stumps.

In front of him was a long wooden table with one teapot, two teacups and a stack of strangely familiar notebooks near the side of the old woman. On the top notebook, is a Polaroid photograph destroyed by time. "Come child, sit down and enjoy." said the old woman at the opposite side of the table. She moved her index finger and a chair moved to Frisk's location.

He sat down and took a sip of the tea. It was warm peach flavored tea. Tasted much better than anything Undyne and Asgore had made, which did not mean a lot. She snapped her fingers and a hatch from the ceiling opened up. A tray of cupcakes and various sweets was lowered from the hatch and was gently placed on the table. He reached out for one.

"There. How was it?" She said after seeing Frisk took a bite of the cupcake. Frisk nodded; satisfied that he had something in his stomach. "Sorry, where are my manners? I am the Elise, most used to call me the Archive keeper. The King is not very creative with names. What is your?"

(You tell her your name)

"Ah, your name is Frisk. Hahaha, did you come up with that yourself?" She reached her head up and squeezed out a laugh from her lungs. "Eh hem! No need to answer that, child. Okay, Frisk, what bring you to the State? This is no place for tourists, you know. You should be hiding if you value your SOUL."

Keep silent. *Tell the reasons.

"Hum, well, hehe, that is interesting. Now I'm starting to see why he said you were insane." She tapped her crooked finger on the table. "Do you know what I think? I think you are just an imaginative child. Your parents probably left you behind, forcing you to live on your own. You just happened to find the State and decided to try your luck. Maybe you were hoping that there would be something to eat. Did I get it right? Or am I just over thinking it, again?"

Yes *No

"Oh, well. Sorry for wasting your time then." She took a sip of her own cup. "You know, it is not wise to see the King. Imaginative kids like you, should be free to come up with wild stories like that. I don't know if you notice this, but, once you meet the King, you will lose your SOUL, no more imagination, no more freedom, just a vessel carrying out mundane tasks. No more stories to be written, just the daily grind of 'Classic' work." She sighed. "You know what, child? I'm telling you this, how about I get you to somewhere safe. I know a village quite far from here, unseen to the State, you should be safe there." She waited for his respond.

"Why are you giving that face? Ah, no need to be shy, I don't need you to pay anything, just made up a few stories and tell them to me from times to times. I'll share you some of my own as well. I have a lot so please, make extra."

*Keep telling her the reason.

Accept her offer.

"Huh? So, you are determinate that what you are saying is the truth. Well, oh dear, oh dear." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "So the monsters are the reason why you are here and they had left the Underground. How did that happen? They would need seven SOULs for that." She took a deep breath. "Frisk, I am going to ask you again, is what you are saying, the truth? Did the monster escape from the Underground?"

*Yes

No

"Well, I was afraid that it would be the case. I was hoping for the little story I made inside my head to be true. Oh well, that is reality I guess. As for you, Mr. Diplomat, I'm afraid you have wasted your effort. Monsters must not be allowed to walk the earth. The fiend must be stopped at all cost." Frisk felt uneasy and stood up. Before he could leave, the doors shut tight behind him.

"I'm sorry, but you cannot go."

Elise slammed her cane to the ground, the room quake under her strike. The floor cracked as the room seemingly expanded and it was. In matter of seconds, the room had grown tenfold, giving the feeling an empty arena. The SOUL on Elise's chest shone bright as she slowly stood up from her wheelchair. She twisted the handle of the cane and made it broke into small sections. With a flick of her wrist, the cane turned into a long chain whip, with two sharp blades on every link. She swung it and smashed the table in front of her into smithereens. The stack of notebooks and the photograph fell to the floor.

With a grin on her face, she kicked the wheelchair away and pointed at Frisk. "You now have two options. Give me that SOUL willingly, or I'll rip it out from you. Don't underestimate me, boy. The King has given to me more than just a position." She picked a seed from a bag strapped on her back. With a simple look, the seed sprouted. The still growing plant was then used as a bind for her silver hair. The plant stopped growing as soon as it had wrapped her hair neatly. She flicked the whip once more.

(The song Forbidden Codex by Hoskey begins to play)

(Elise challenges you.)

Frisk checked her. ATK: 467 DEF: 248. Elise. Former Archive Keeper of the Kingdom. Not to be fooled by her appearance.

She snapped her off hand's fingers. The gesture called forth the books on the shelves to her side. She flicked her index finger, commanded some books to fling themselves at Frisk. The books were big and bulky so they traveled though the space between him at her at a rather slow pace. With that, Frisk had no trouble dodging them.

"Not bad"

(You explain that the monsters are not as horrible as she thinks them to be)

"Nonsense, have you seen the bloodshed they have caused?" She paused for a moment. "Sure, we caused some ourselves, but, bah, irrelevant."

Elise extended her whip a bit further. Frisk took a step back, getting himself out of possible range. She swung her weapon, and with no surprise, Frisk evaded it. Elise whispered, "Quick," then with speed beyond her years and beyond normal human capacity, she got herself two-steps away from Frisk in one dash. Frisk froze when her gaze laid weight on him. Elise drew her off hand to the side and slapped Frisk. "But not enough." Quicker the Frisk could cover his cheek, Elise returned to her original location, leaving the boy behind, stunned. "That is a warning slap, boy. The slower attacks are much more painful. This is your last chance to withdraw."

(You tell her that you don't want to fight)

"Fight? Foolish child, look at your current state. This is not a fight. This is me, deciding which method of execution to give you."

She took a step forward, raised her whip and violently swung it. Frisk dodged backward. However, afraid of another surprise hit from Elise, he hesitated. And that hesitation allowed the metal tip to break the skin on his face. He could not fell his face until a burning sensation followed by the feeling of a thick droplet of oil rolling along his face. Frisk bit down the pain and dodged to the left, evaded a following attack.

(You tell her the history of the monsters you learned from the Underground.)

Elise shook her head. "You poor thing, what have they done to you to? No need. Soon, I and the King will release you from your indoctrination."

(Smells like fresh pages)

She snapped her fingers, commanding the books to open. Flocks of rectangular cranes left the books and folded themselves into paper shurikens. By grabbing her hand into a fist, Elise made the shurikens spinning.

(The Storyteller is preparing her next attack)

(You keep telling the stories as it is. At least as the things that you have read)

"Really? Hum. No, I must not think so. I must not doubt the State. The monsters' actions in the past have been fully established. They are blood crave creatures and nothing more."

She commanded a handful of shurikens to fly toward Frisk. They traveled with velocity and was just as sharp as the real things. He had not have a shuriken dug into his skin before to judge the sharpness. But how could he doubt the pain he felt by two of them pinning in his chest, stuck into his ribcage. He could not see his bone, but he can say for certain that these paper blades were there. His blood soaked the paper. However, the liquid did not turn the paper limp or soggy. It just turned a quarter of the shurikens red.

Seeing Frisk hurting from her attacks, Elise was having second thoughts.

"Is this worth it for you? They are just monsters, fiends. They don't deserve your sacrifice. They don't deserve anything from us!"

Frisk ignored the pain and gathered all the determination he had. Using it as a driving force to get himself truly prepared this battle.

(You explain the reason why you will always stand up for the monsters)

"Oh, if they mean that much to you, then who am I to deny your freedom of choice? I can only deny you mercy!" She retracted the whip, transformed it back to the cane with a slam. Once the weapon's joints clicked together, she dashed forward and placed herself two feet away from Frisk again. Use the cane as a short sword, she thrusted it to Frisk's glowing red soul.

He sided stepped, evaded the attack. Elise swiped the cane to the left, struck Frisk in the side. He did not retaliate, instead, held his arm in front of his face in defense. Elise jumped back to the other side of the arena. Frisk, hearing her retreat, decided to drop his guard. To his surprise, four shurikens were coming at him. Four were too fast for him to dodge.

His body took all the blades. He did not bother look down to see them sticking out of his stripe shirt. His SOUL and body just did not have the luxury of time and energy for that. Frisk fell on his knees once more. Compare to the grass, the hard floor was much more unpleasant to fall on. He did not understand why he had that thought in his mind. But take this into consideration, kids have strange lists of priorities.

Frisk did not know what to do, besides "Spare" of course. It did not work out so well as Elise prepared her special attack. The SOUL on her body radiate brilliantly. The ground underneath the arena shook. The vibration knocked Frisk on his face once more. At that point, he was numb with swelling and pain that he could not even feel the sudden coolness of the floor. The floor near Elise cracked open. An emerald color vine covered with thorns emerged from it. The vine reached up and constricted itself around Elise off hand. The former archive keeper yanked the vine out and winded it like her second whip.

She began to spin them and whip them in an X pattern, leaving narrow V cracks on the otherwise spotless floor. The speed of the whips rose steadily, as she edged closer to Frisk. The eight child, who has fallen, did the same thing after every fall, he stood up, and walked forward, with his eyes nearly closed of course.

"You FOOL!" she said before Frisk did the dumbest thing of all. He let his feet use all the energy he had left, into a leap of fate. Jumping directly into the cross pattern of the barbed whips. He did not aware of what happen next, but that is the beauty of our perspective. You see, that was indeed a leap of Fate. And Fate decided that this kid had had enough, so it gave him what he wanted. Fate has a strange sense of humor sometimes. Sometimes, it does not kill you, just left you beaten up and mangled, and then it did its best to keep you alive.

In that split second, Frisk's little body somehow, in some matter got in the gap between the whips. To give a fully representation of this, I must bored you with math and statistics. Nobody cares about that. What some would care, however, is the outcome. He lived through that devastating attack and the most awkward of things happened.

Elise abruptly stopped her attacks. It was really hard to swing heavy whips when someone wrapped his arms around her in a forceful hug. The fact that she was not a spring chicken anymore did not help her case. Frisk's shaking arms, like an instinct, decided to do the thing that had ended all conflicts, at least for him-a hug.

Elise, likewise, with instinct, did the same thing that ended all conflicts for her. She bashed his head with her elbow while shouting. "Get away from me!" Frisk let go and took the dampness of her sweat with him. Elise looked as Frisk rolling on the floor, then curved up like a fist protesting death. Miraculously, he un-curved himself and stood up once more.

Elise had a look at her right arm weapon. Its tips was tainted with dust from the crushed floor bind together by blood of a child. A child, who posted no threat to her whatsoever. In that brief moment of realization, she found the King had given her these amazing abilities, magic and years beyond her desires, in exchange for the very characteristic of her SOUL. If a monster is define by it inherited blood lust, then what is she. Elise thought to herself.

(Song ends)

(You stood there, await her respond)

She dropped the shurikens on the ground, but still held on to the chain whip. The tone and pace of her voice slowed down. "I'll give you one last chance. Just accept my mercy, tell me where the monsters are, and I might be able to save your SOUL."

(The Storyteller is sparing you)

(You refused)

"I see. Hum. They truly mean that much to you." She dropped the vine and called forth the chair. 'Rest, child.' Frisk sat on it and listened to Elise. His took long and deep breath, very similar to the female soldier after the crash. "Okay, if that is real, tell me about them. Convince me. Show me how much you know about them."

(Elise is sparing you)

(You tell the stories of Papyrus and San.)

"Hehe. Lovely, did you come up that yourself, like your name?"

(Elise is sparing you)

(You tell the story of Undyne and Alphys)

The Storyteller blushed a bit upon hearing that. "Oh my, children should not be able to come up with that. Fine, I believe you. But it would take more than a few, schoolyard romance to change my mind." A grin drew across her face. "Sorry for my hint of cynicism. The King's characteristics are rather, infectious, in both good and bad.

(Elise is sparing you)

(You tell her of how the monsters' dream of the outside world and freedom.)

"Typical, typical. So cliché. We all want that don't we?" She kept a taunting grin on her face.

(The Storyteller is sparing you)

(You tell the story of Toriel, Asgore and Asriel)

Elise's grin disappeared at the part of Chara and Asriel's demises. Any hint of doubt was nowhere to be found on her face. "Hum. They have lost so much for the idea of freedom. That is a heartbreaking tale I must say." She sighed, "I'll regret this but fine, I'm convinced. You can stop fighting now. I'm sorry."

(You won. Earn 0 XP and 600 Gold.)

Elise twisted the handle of the chain whip, transformed it back to the cane. She slammed the cane on the ground, the joints clicked once more. From the point of impact came a white light. It was so bright that Frisk had to cover his eyes immediately.

Once Frisk opened his eyes, he still on the chair and the table was still the same. Even the teacups and snacks were still there. The room had returned to its original size. The books were still intact on their shelves. Elise was back on her wheelchair, drinking her tea. "I don't know if I am making the right choice, but a child like you, could not stand a chance against anyone. If this is indeed a mistake, then there are plenty of people who would correct it." She smiled. "Come child, finish your drink and snack. You need all the energy before heading deeper into the State."

Frisk quickly finished his plate and washed it down with the tea. "Calm down there, this is not a battle, no need to wolf down them like Items." She snapped her finger and made another tray of snack lowered down. He ate them at a much slower pace this time. Once he finished, Elise moved to the door behind her and unlocked it. Noises came though the opened door. It was the sound of conversations.

"Listen to me Frisk. There are plenty of those like me. Those with SOULs, but have the power to resist its malice thoughts. Well, I doubted that if any of that is true. But still, don't expect to win them, head on. Instead, be the monsters' diplomat. Show them, I mean, show us, that monsters are not what we always believe them to be. Show them that monsters are no different from humans. Maybe, they too, would let you see the King. I don't know how the King would react to you, but should your intentions are pure, things would be all right. I hope so."

Frisk then moved to the door, after cramming his inventory with the sweet treats.

"Another advice, you should learn how to dodge. You are even slower than I am. And on defense, you have no chance again them. I only used less than half of my true ability in our fight and look at the outcome. On second thought, feel free to take this, you will need it." She gave him a strange box.

(Obtain the memory box)

Frisk opened it and found one small blue marble inside, surrounded by empty slots. "It's a little souvenir for the new visitor of the State." She said as he inspecting the marble.

(A memory core: stored memory of an unknown person. Fully heal all HP and boost HP by 500 in one battle.)

"That should get you somewhere. Don't waste it, though. Now, go, complete you your quest."

Frisk was thinking of passing through the door, but he stalled for a moment and talked with Elise.

"Well, if you change your mind or finish your little quest, come back here, and we would trade stories. Can you promise that?"

*Yes No

"Good, don't break it, don't make this old lady wait in vain. Now, off you go. May your bod, eh, good luck."

He talked to her.

"Huh? What is this? Not brave enough to continue? You are having second thought, aren't you?"

Yes *No

"If not, then move. Remember, to the King, monsters are still the fiend whose mere existence spells danger for us all."

Frisk continued to talk with her.

"Why are you still lingering about? Don't you have anything better to do?"

I'll be on my way

*Tell me a story

"Oh. You want to hear a story. I see, repay for what I ask from you. Sorry, but now is not the time. You need to move or you will hear my story in regrets. Finish what you need to do and return to me when you can. Be patient and be cautious, some stories are better left, unknown. Now that you are all set, it's time for you to go, child."

Frisk passed the door.

"Remember to knock four times when you get back." She said before shutting it tight.

* * *

Author's notes:

Thank you so much for reading. If you enjoyed what you have just read and wished to see more, please follow or leave a review. They would give me motivation to write more for everyone. All feedbacks will be appreciated. If you find anything lacking or flawed in my story (grammar, word use, etc.), please tell me in the reviews as well. (English is not my first language, sorry.)

Thanks again and have a pleasant day.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. The game and characters belong to Toby (Rad) Fox.

Please enjoy this piece of fanfiction.

* * *

 **Mind and body**

 **Chapter 3: Monuments**

After Elise's door had shut tight and his ears had stopped longing for another word from her, Frisk continued his journey to the King's tower. A feeling of heat lingered on his cheek. He rubbed it hard. Still, he could not detect his fingers during the first few touches. Frisk shook his head, reminded him of what matter and traversed toward the end of the corridor. The sound of conversations was gradually growing bigger and getting closer.

A different sound dropped in, caused a vibration on top of the monotone conversation. The sound made his neck stiffened and his body jumped a little. He turned around. Nothing was behind him beside Elise closed doors.

"What do we have here?" A voice touched the back of his head. The sound was cold enough to make the back of Frisk's head froze in place. "Turn around, slowly." A feeling of nostalgia warmed up his neck, making it possible for him to turn his head. The corridor exist was back in his field of view, but again, he saw nothing. He then looked in all directions, desperately searching for the source of the voice. Despite his best effort, his eyes still convinced him that he was the only person in this place, while his ear told him otherwise. A hand slapped Frisk in the back. Frisk immediately ran away at the sudden cold touch. "Ha, scare already? Come on. Don't be such a baby back wimp."

Frisk turned around. He saw someone this time. It was a girl with curly strawberry-colored hair, wearing jean short and a blue T-shirt. Her height suggested that she was not older than twelve. Her chest let out a glow of a red SOUL with a crack in the middle. A mischievous smirk made a strip of bandage glue to her cheek wrinkled a bit. "Hey there, new recruit. What's your name?" She crossed her arms, hid away half of her SOUL.

Tell her

* Keep silence

He looked down, avoided making eye contact. Only then did Frisk notice the long white and slight blood stained bandage wrapped tightly around her right leg. "Well aren't you the shy one? Fine, I'll give you mine first." She unlocked her arm then pressed her right thumb on her SOUL. "I'm Cindy, the number one rebel." She struck out her hand, offering Frisk a handshake. He hesitated. "Come on, I don't bite, kids anyway." That line failed to reassure him, but Frisk accepted the handshake anyway. Her hand was much warmer this time around. "All formalities are done. So, what about you?"

"Oh, Frisk huh?" She giggled before letting go of his hand. "Wow, your parents must really hate you. But at least they are creative." She looked over his shoulder. "So, where are the others?"

"Don't you give me that face, where are the others? Didn't you get my message?"

"What message, huh? Why are you so… Oh, oh, ohhhhh, you have GOT to be kidding me." She began raising her voice, so high that it actually drowned away the sound of conversations from the outside. She squinted her eyes. "So, Frisk, why are you here then? And how did you get through Elise?"

*Tell her

Keep silent

She took a step back. "Okay. I am feeling a variety of emotions right now. Surprise, frustration, resentment, anger. But monsters, barrier and everything." A grin cracked across her face. "Kid, my attitude probably has set the bar pretty low on the seriousness spectrum, but this is not a joke. And I don't have much time for jest." The grin slowly shrunk. "You better spit out the truth." Frisk kept a straight face, the perfect balance for Cindy's. "Hum, stubborn little brat aren't you?" She shot a glare at him. It would take more than that to faze Frisk though. "Hm, okay, I'll bite." Her eyes suddenly widen in realization "Wait a minute. Elise just let you through and you didn't kill her?"

Yes

*Why ask?

"Well, not that I have any confidence in a wimp like you. But, you are lucky wimp with the Prince's pistol." Frisk immediately reached for the weapon, as if hiding it. "Has been trying to snatch that thing since forever." She then gently caressed the crack on her SOUL. "Plus, the old geezer is getting slow, tired and most important of all, bored. You can get though her easy with the right weapon. I would have killed her, put her out of her misery, but, oh well, whatever the world gives, I'll take. That is enough of you to help."

"Help what? What else ya dummy? Help our cause. We are bringing down the King. The old jerk had made the place unlivable and kills like, the majority of humanity. If that doesn't make you yell" She put up her fist and screamed. "REVOLUTION! I don't know what else. Well, maybe you were hit in the head at birth; or at some point in your life, you had committed puppy genocide yourself.' She shrugged it off, almost instantly. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. Whether it is genuine or not, you have a cause of your own, so I won't feel as guilty." She then started rubbing her chin, all while Frisk stood still, staring at Cindy's feet moving back and forth. "So, let's make a deal. I'll help you get to the King. I know the place like a back of my hand. In return, you help me."

"In what way you ask? Here is the thing. I tried this revolution on my own and didn't end so well. The old bastard shot me in the SOUL and took away my FIGHT button. I can't do anything to him now. But you, on the other hand, have the Prince's pistol and somehow pass through Elise without even using it. You will have a chance. With me by your side, I will free the State and you can live in peace with your monster friends. How is it? It's a win-win." Frisk's face frowned upon the idea. He then told her something.

"Not killing him? Are you kidding me? He cannot be bribed nor be convinced. In his head, this is the happy-ending and…" She grabbed Frisk's arm and dragged him to the end of the corridor, closer to the sound of conversations. She led him to a balcony that looked down at an open square. The place below was covered with white marble floor and patches of greenery placed in symmetrical order. Frisk could see cluster of people and something else sprinkled around the area. Cindy then pointed at the soulless people, who were walking and talking with no other expression on their faces beside, empty. The sounds of their conversations were just background noises stuck on repeat. The same kind of sound a cheap producer used in any production to create an illusion of mob occupying space. In between these clusters of conversation generators were stone statues, six in total. It was hard for Frisk to make out the statues' features at that distance.

"Does that look happy to you? If this is the happy-ending, you would be ambushed by colorful casts of people every two minutes by now. That would be annoying as hell, but better than, whatever this is." Frisk crossed his arm and looked the other way. "Fine! I'll help you get to the King's tower first, then I'll let you decide. Deal?"

*Yes

No

"That's more like it. We need to find a way to get through this area's gate first, plan other things later." She then searched her pocket. "Here, take this." She pulled out a device and tossed it to Frisk. It was the same as the one wore by the soulless residents of the State. "Strap it on your chest or people are gonna ask dumb questions." Frisk followed through and covered the SOUL his chest with the device. Then he put the strap around his chest and locked it. Afterward, he can hear Cindy voice in his head. 'Nice huh? The only thing that worth a damn from the scholars.' She then talked to him normally. "Call me whenever you need help. Oh and. Welcome to the State, kid." She said with a wink, before climbing on the balcony rail and jumped down.

Frisk immediately attempted to run after and catch her. It was too late for that, obviously. However, once he looked down from the safety of the balcony rail, the square underneath were not decorated with remain of any unfortunate accident. The marble floor was still ivory white and Cindy had completely disappeared.

He looked for a way to get down. No surprise, there was a set of stair waited for him. He took the first step down the winding stairs, asking himself, 'Why monsters had elevators and human did not?' Another question and no one was there to answer it.

Along the wall were old oil paintings, consistent in size but radically different in content. One was a portrait of the King, or so he thought, simply because of the white mask. The mask was not plain this time. In that painting, dozens of eyes in different sizes and color took roots on it. Underneath was a sinister grin. Above the King, the goat skulls had grew horns and two red orbs gleamed through the hollow eye sockets. Frisk had uneasy when he walked pass it. Probably a feeling of being watched coming from the pupil centered eyes.

The next painting depicted a lone figure, walking away from a crowd of people who were on their knees. All the kneeling people were grey out while the figure retain a radiant golden glow. The figure was heading to the King, whose hands reached out, welcoming. Behind the King was a dark void.

Then there was a painting with a blue SOUL trapped by bars with consistent size, gaps, and height. One of an old woman looked eerily similar to Elise. She was writing something, with her desk set on the edge of a cliff.

There was a painting of two humans nailed to two chairs by various kind of weapons. No blood or any graphic details on their body, thankfully. The two humans appeared to be enjoying themselves, playing chest with each other. One had a contempt smile and one with a focused expression.

The last one is the only painting with monsters in it. It was a family of cat like monster. The father was trapped outside. He was bashing on the door of a heart shape house. Inside were his wife and daughter, who were too busy looking at the family portrait to notice him.

Frisk reached the last step of the stairs, where the last painting was supposed to be. However, nothing was there beside a broken frame. A sharp object had scratched off the last painting.

Cindy's voice came in his head. "Ohhh kay, if you don't want me to become an annoying voice in your head, so listen to my instructions, once. Walk around this square. You must find a ninny with a ponytail and a yellow SOUL. Sneak up behind him and fire the Prince's pistol. Still don't know how you got it, but it's pretty much easy mode. One shot in the back should bring him to his knees and bam, take his key and move on. Don't mess up and keep your mouth shut at all time. Remember, your monsters friends are screwed if the King and all these guys are around.' Cindy voice shut off after one decisive click.

Frisk wandered around the square. Passed by the soulless humans, he came across the first monument in the square. It was a stone statue of a young woman wearing a satchel and held a cane in her hand. The tip of the cane sunk in deep in a monster's skull at the base. The position of her hand suggested that she could have dug the cane in a little deeper and crushed the skull in a savage manner. However, the artist would not allow such thing to happen. Underneath the statue was a golden plate with words stamped on it.

(The description reads)

("Elise, the story keeper, in her prime")

("Be kind but fierce")

("Records stated that she had photographic memory. This and her lightning speed made her a valuable messenger during the first conflict, second conflict, monster war, third conflict and the end all conflict. When things are finally at peace, she tasked herself with sharing the knowledge she has learned in her lifetime to generations of Guardians to come. A large numbers of the books in the grand library were written by her.")

Frisk stepped away from the statue and noticed something strange. There were monsters in this place. In the mist of soulless humans, there were a few cat-liked monster, quite similar to Catty, except, thinner and bore more variation in colors. Sadly, all these monsters were the same as the humans, soulless. Their feline eyes with the emotionless expression make things the more; it was hard for Frisk to pin down what it was, but he did not like it.

The thought of asking Cindy about it popped up in his head. Surprisingly, Cindy voice returned. 'What? You want something, kid? Here is an advice. Don't ask questions. This place doesn't concern you. You kill the King, oh sorry, stop the King, you get live on with your monsters friends while we leave you alone. It's a novel concept isn't it? Also, don't think of me. This stupid thing will ring if you do. It's irritated that the scholars who made this thing are dead. Free from the piece of my mind that I wish to put in his ears. Anyway, bye.' Cindy voice was then cut off from his head.

Frisk acted natural and inspected the next statues. Not that the other humans would notice, but as Cindy had suggested, it is better to blend in. The next monument Frisk viewed featured a maestro with a powdered wig, a pair of round small shades and one pompous nobleman coat. Apparently, He was conducting a concert that did not exist. Despite that, his chin held high and his face displayed a thin satisfied grin.

(The description reads)

("Luc, master of art")

("Perform only for what is good")

("During the monster war and forth, his songs and poems were what give every soldier the determination of the King. His rhythm matched the march of our armies and his melodies elevated the glory of each victory. Proven to all, that art is more than just a luxurious pastime for the King.")

Frisk moved on to the next one. This statue was of a tall human in chef attire, made obvious by the hat. In his hand was an oversized cleaver that could butcher a cow in less than ten swipes. The present of this instrument should make him look intimidating, but the rose in his mouth and a humble bow he was giving to the audience make the statue, charming somehow.

(The description reads)

("Louis, the grand chef")

("War, love and the culinary art require the same thing, patience")

("His passion for the culinary art earned him admiration from everyone, even the King. His dishes spoke a soundless yet universal language that brings everyone together. His recipes were what once kept the troops moving forward regardless of how hard the time was.")

Next were two statues that stood quite close to each other. Frisk inspected the statue in the left. It was made in the image of an old man, wearing an academic cap and a long scholars' gown outside of a business suit.

(The description reads)

("Walter, the Mind")

("A steady mind or a powerful body, if you are wise, picks both")

(From the records, he was the very first scholar. Most know him as a calculated yet considerate general and a longtime mentor of the Body. Elise may have written a lot of book in the Grand library, but he is the one that write more than half of it. He now serves as a main professor of the Entrance.

The one in the right was seemingly towered over the other. From a far, the statue looked, horizontally challenged. The added stone simulating the plated armor certainly did not help. His face hid behind a knight helmet, decorated with a carved burning flame. In his hand was a seven-foot broad sword. One side of the blade was saw teeth and one side straight blade with a crescent, allowing him to rest the sword on his shoulder. In the middle of the two edges, was a giant heap of stone that was impossible for Frisk to make out.

(The description reads)

("Richard, the Body")

("A mind with a thousand ideas is always worth less than one with the courage to act upon one good idea")

("He was the first general of the State and longtime companion of The Mind. He may appear dim witted but that is how he fools his enemies. Under that sturdy dome of his, are thousands of different tactics, waiting to inflict misery and regret. He now serves as a main professor of the Entrance.")

Frisk, then moved on to the last monument. The final statue was of a figure wearing the same scholar gown as the Mind. However, this gown came with a hood that completely covered the statue's face. The statue held a note pad in its right hand.

(The description reads)

("The last scholar")

("No one knows for sure, who they are and what they look like, for they are one of the King's best kept secrets. Elise claimed that they were the one that warned human about the danger of monsters and contributed in the transcendence process. The introduction of firearms was a collaboration effort between them and the King.")

Frisk sat down on the bench in front of the last scholar and had a look around. He saw a group of children (both human and cat monsters) were gathering at the far end of the square. They were surrounding someone with a yellow SOUL and a strange hairstyle. His hair was spliced into three lanes, divided by two shave-lines. The middle lane had a long pony-tail (though not as long as Elise's hair). He did not look like any human Frisk has seen so far. His features told to be a human from the East. As a result, his clothing is radically different. He was wearing a black haori coat outside of thin leather armor. His hakama also shared the color. His clothing bore a shiny look, suggesting that the material was excellent at repelling foreign fluid from staining it. Strapped around his waist, is a sheathed katana. The hilt's position favored a left-handed soldier. Frisk began blending in the crowd and approaching him.

Without any sense of excitement, the one with the yellow SOUL told the group of children. "That is, pretty much everything. Be kind and follow the example of these heroes." He rubbed his temple. "Now would you excuse me, I'm going to ask Luc to make new description plates that do my job for me." The human expected some reaction from the children. Of course, there was none. "Great, so, um, is there any other question?"

(Ask a question)

*Yes

No

(You ask him where his monument is)

The human's expression shifted. "Excuse me?"

A rang came up in Frisk head. 'Oh please tell me you did not just do that! I told you to shut your trap like your freaking eyes!'

The Eastern SOUL bearer laughed under his breath. "Hahaha, most commendable. You there," He pointed at Frisk "Guardian-in-training with the stripe shirt, stay. The rest of you, dismiss." He snapped his finger, signaling the children to fan away. They all took separate paths. Those who share the same route appeared to be exchanging conversations. It is difficult to tell what these conversations were, but the human who watch over this place know every single words. He had heard them thousands of times, after all. What he had not heard, was the question: 'in the place where the State supposedly celebrated those who share the same status as him, what happen to his own monument?'

He approached Frisk and took a knee, cutting down his height so he could face the kid. "The answer is simple my boy. I asked the King not to make one for me. I simply don't deserve the celebration. Are you satisfied with the answer?"

*Yes

No

"Good." He gently patted Frisk on the shoulder. His eyes close for a smile before letting go. "Guardians-in-training, before you can go, can I ask you something?"

*Yes

No

"Yes" The smile disappeared "who are you and how did you get here?" He reached his hand to the weapon strapped on his waist. "You know" he made a tick sound "I don't know if it's worrisome or refreshing when someone asks me that question. Maybe I'll make up my mind when you kindly open your core for me."

Do it

*Refuse

"Pf, haha, really, why trying to hide? If you were actually doing so, you would have kept your mouth shut." He stood up and drew the katana out of its scabbard. He pointed the tip of the weapon at Frisk. The warrior's voice turned cold like his blade "What's the matter? Afraid that others would see I splatter bits and chunk of you everywhere. Not that they are mind, but, let me take care of that."

He directed the tip of the sword to the ground and struck it down. The blade penetrated the marble tile and sent a shockwave around. The wave warped the world around Frisk and him. People turned into dark shadow floating in the air and soon disappeared like puffs of smoke. The square shook and expanded. The decorative elements like plant, fountains, lam posts, like the soulless people, found no reason to stay and disappeared as well. What left were the monuments; seemingly served as audiences for Frisk and the human in charge.

"You look like a smart kid. You know what to do."

(The song Saika by Rabpit begins to play)

(Fumei prepares to attack)

Cindy voice came in. 'Okay, this is not me being pessimistic. Nah, screw that. I don't know what else to say, but, just, don't, die.'

Frisk checked him.

(Fumei. ATK 863 DEF 121. An Estern warrior from a faraway kingdom. No longer care about honor.)

"Most, most commendable. Foolish, but commendable."

Fumei stomped the ground. Chunks of sharp edged rocks emerged from below. Fumei snapped his fingers, somehow made the sharp rock levitated in front of him. He pointed his finger and the rocks flung toward Frisk like a salvo of tank shells. Frisk quickly stepped aside and got him out of their general direction. With a flick of his finger, a chunk changed direction midway and hit Frisk in the chest.

In the short moment, Frisk tried to count how many times he had fell on his knees that day, including this one. However, one's memory cannot function well when that one is nearly dead. Cindy's voice came back. 'Holy crap! One hit, one hit and you nearby kick the bucket. How low is your LV? Have you done any kind of training before setting foot in here?'

Fumei was awestruck. "Wow, that was pathetic, my boy." He sheathed his weapon. "Here is a saving grace for you. You will die with dignity, I can grant you, that much." Fumei said, barely keeping a straight face.

Cindy voice continued. 'Okay, just stay still, don't waste this turn. I can help.'

(Cindy switches HP with you)

(Your HP is now 1500)

'Oh GOSH, seriously, 20? And LV 1, how did you make it this far?' Frisk could hear a face-slap in his head. He slowly stood up, with hands on hip. Fumei glared at him, his expression was a mix of confusion and annoyance. 'Okay, don't get cocky. He can still erode'. Without a word, Fumei dashed forward and systematically hacking at Frisk's limbs and organs with one thousand cuts.

(However, due to the fact that the most games had never done anything like losing body part as long as you have HP, please consider Frisk to be intact after this ordeal. You can imagine whatever you want. Bottom line, it hurts a lot for the character but not as unforgiving as the real world. This interruption was brought to you by, randomness)

Fumei had not done with his turn. He kicked Frisk in the chest and propelled the kid like a ragdoll. Then he stabbed his sword in the ground. The floor shook under the touch. With a determine grunt, he ripped the blade out and pulled a tall boulder along with it. Fumei punched the boulder. Instead of breaking it (as Undyne would), Fumei just sent it toward Frisk like a gigantic guillotine sliding around the surface and struck Frisk in his side. Fumei sheathed his sword and grabbed his hands into fists. He concentrated his mind. Once his fingers were freed, two slabs of the floor rose up beside Frisk. Fumei clapped his hands, forcing the slabs to crash into each other, with Frisk in the middle. Fumei stared sliding his hands away from each other. As he did so, to top halves of the slabs began to twist, grinding themselves on the unmoving other halves. Once his hand separated completely, he snapped his fingers and the slabs broke apart, leaving Frisk lying in the rubble.

'MY HP!' Said Cindy as Frick's current HP reserves was less than 15%.

Fumei held his abdomen and breathed slowly. "Gah, you know. If you had taken your little revival with a little less smug, I wouldn't have to kick your butt in such a dirty fashion."

Frisk, slowly got him up and ate one of the sweet in his inventory. The food restored percentages in health instead of a fixed number, thankfully. Still, he was only ticking at 35%. Fumei wasted a turn to catch up his breath.

'Use your pistol, damn it! Now is your chance.' Cindy commanded.

(You tell him that you don't want fight)

Fumei, endured the pain to reach his head up and laughed. "Hahahahahaha, oh really? So, you are one of those guys, huh. Bad news, I do. And I really want to kill you."

'No word. Simply no word.' A long drawn breath of disappointment then Cindy cut off the line.

Fumei wasted another turn. His breathing became normal again.

(You ask him why he wants to do fight)

"You are like a straw dummy that asking to be hit, aren't you. Well, allow me."

Fumei dashed forward with his blade. Frisk held his ground and waited until he got close. Only when Fumei swiped his sword did Frisk rolled to the side. Fumei tried to turn around and slashed downward, hoping to catch Frisk off guard. However, had learned his lesson, Frisk immediately ran away from Fumei, as soon as his feet allowed him to. As a result, the blade hit nowhere near Frisk. The pose made Fumei felt his gut twisted itself again. Frisk got himself in a defensive stance, expecting follow up attacks. Distance away, with hand on his stomach, Fumei just looked at him and said. "Don't flatter yourself. Those like you only deserve one combo like the last."

Frisk ate another sweet; restoring more of his HP. Fumei stood up and sheathed his weapon. "Oh, you are a resilient child huh? Too bad you will never understand. Without the King, I wouldn't be here. I may have no sense of honor, but it would still be ungrateful to forsake the one that saved your life."

(You tell him that you just want to talk with the King)

"Talk? That's what they all say, before drawing blades and stab you in the back. But," Fumei turned around, facing Frisk with a smirk "if you are this weak then I'm doing you a favor. The King can and will give you infinitely more pain. Run, while you still can." Frisk did not run, instead, wolfed down another sweet and prepared for the following attack.

Sweat rolled down Fumei face "Heh, defilement, I like that." Fumei's left hand grabbed the hilt of his sword while his right gripped the sheath tight. His SOUL radiated bright as Fumei swiftly took the sword out. Another sharp guillotine blade made of rock sprouted from the ground. This one was smaller than the last, but moved much faster. The rock blade skated across the floor, almost as swift as his hand movement. Lucky for Frisk, the blade was rather thin, so he could still dodge it with a precise roll. Fumei sheathed the blade again. Once the hilt made contact with a clank, he instantly drew it out, sending another blade at Frisk.

Fumei did not let up, as he continued sending blades after blades. Frisk, paid attention to the clanking signals, got him in-sync with the rhythm of Fumei's attacks. Knowing the kid finally got it, Fumei decided to try something else with his last strike. As soon as the last rock blade was flung, he ran beside it, with his blade still out.

Frisk, too focused on the blades did not pay any attention to Fumei. As soon as Frisk got away from the rock blade, Fumei initiated another barrage of cut on Frisk's body. If not for the added HP, Frisk would be torn and rend into chunks. Still, he could feel the katana-sized needle weaved pain into his flesh. After he got thirty cuts into Frisk, Fumei finished it off with a batter-stance strike to Frisk's torso. The hit made the kid skid on the ground then laid flat on his back. Both Frisk and Fumei started panting. However, while Frisk was trying to get back up, Fumei just stood there, mumbling something to himself. "Shouldn't have started with the stronger attacks."

(You reassure him that you just want to talk to the King)

"Well excuse me, but making this far, make me don't want to believe you. Less talking, more falling on your knees and dying, boy!"

Fumei advanced forward. He abruptly launched himself up in the air by forcing a slab of marble under his feet to rise. After gaining enough height, Fumei dove with a downward slash. Frisk preemptively evaded his landing; by just a few inched away. However, once Fumei touched the ground, the floor surround him broke open and launched rocks from the gaps. The blocks hit the kid and made him lie on his back once more.

Fumei calmly stood up from the crater he had created. He then checked on Frisk, whose eyes were close, but chest was still moving. "Okay, I need you to start dying now, kid. We were having such a good start." Fumei slow walked toward Frisk, the tip of his blade pointed down. He could feel his legs shivered after every step that he made. Fumei struck his blade down, a few feet away from Frisk. This time, Fumei was on his knees.

(Liquid began to dampened the leather covering Fumei's abdomen)

(Fumei's movement speed drops)

Frisk sprang up and gained extra distance away from Fumei. Fumei gritted his teeth then screamed out. "Argh, this blasted wound!" He glared at Frisk. "Okay. Regardless of how I am about to kill you, I must say that you are ALMOST a worthy opponent." He raised the sword up and jabbed it to the ground. This time, the blade sunk all the way through. Once the hilt touched the floor, he forcefully yanked the sword up. The katana left the ground with a thin layer of rock infused with it. The rock made the blade longer, almost three times its original length.

Rested the hulking blade on his shoulder, Fumei taunted. "Ready? You have better die quickly, because I hate using my weapon this way." He swung the blade horizontally. It was fairly easy for Frisk to avoid by lying flat on the floor. Fumei followed up with a heavy slam. Frisk began to roll away. He continued doing so as Fumei repeatedly brought down the punishment. Each hits carved a trenched on the tiles. Once Frisk was out of his reach, Fumei stopped. "Woo, okay, can you, eh, stop moving so rapidly for a while?"

(You tell him you will only when he stops attacking and decides to talk.)

"Oh, really? Is that how you killed her? Wait till she drop down her guard and attack? Please, spare me that nonsense." Fumei put his blade sideway with his SOUL shone bright. Fumei took aim at Frisk with a grin. He breathed deeply and prepared for his next. Once his mind decided it was time, Fumei swung the blade. A wide wave of rock rose up and surfed toward Frisk. Confident that Frisk could not get away this time, Fumei did not bother checking to see if the wave hit. Instead, he began to spin. He and his blade then whirred, sending waves after waves of rock toward around the arena. The speed of the attack and the disorientation from his blood loss makes the world around Fumei empty. The only thing there was the sound of his blade dancing to the music of the swirling air. Thinking that no way a kid like him could have dodge all this, Fumei just tried to maintain his attack as long as possible. He only stopped, when his body felt like his own blade had impaled his body, one more time.

Fumei kneeled down and soon, his face dropped to the ground. The katana pinned at the marble again. Fumei rested his eyes. The act of breathing suddenly became heavy work from him. He could hear what sound like someone chewing on something. Fumei just lied there, telling himself that it was nothing.

(You tell him that you have not done anything to Elise)

Fumei reached his head up. He saw Frisk was still somehow alive; despite the square around them had been completely battered. "Aghhhhh! What the hell are you? Normal people would have died a minute ago! Okay, I am sick of this." Fumei made a prayer gesture with his hands and charged all his SOUL's power into them. The stone monuments around the arena began to shake. The six stone figures then leaped out of their based and locked their gaze at Frisk. "Luc's creations are pretty life like huh?"

The statue of Richard took out the blade on his back and lunged himself toward Frisk. With one swift attack, the jagged edge of the blade bludgeoned Frisk in ribcage. Frisk could hear a crack sound there. He was sure that it did not come from the rocks. Richard's attack tossed Frisk halfway across the arena. It could have made him go all the way, but, Louis, intercepted with his cleaver, straight to Frisk's back. The hit launched Frisk upward. Instead of following up with barrage of attacks, Louis waited until Frisk fell down to the ground. Once the kid did with loud thud, Louis picked him up, dusted him off and get the kid to stand up.

Before he could run away, Louis disappeared from his sight, giving him the chance to see the other monuments in the distance. Before long, two sharp objects dragged Frisk along the floor by pinning on the sides of his shirt. Fortunately, both of them did not break Frisk's skin, but they did nail the kid on the wall. After feeling pain creeping up his back, he saw what the two sharp objects were. The Maestro's wand and stone Elise's cane tip. Frisk tried to get the wand out first, but could not. He tried to slide himself out of them, but soon gave up and braced himself. The Last Scholar and Walter were running toward him. The two stone figures shifted their movements and prepared for a double drop kick. The attack successfully kicked Frisk deeper into the wall. The two statues immediately broke apart once the impact was made. The other statues, however, froze in their tracks. When the rubble near the wall and on Frisk settled, nothing but silence was left.

Fumei yelled out from within the messed up crusts that was the floor. "YES! How about that, huh?" The human slowly get up. Both sweat and blood soaked his attire. He panted harder than before, almost begging for air. He withdrew his sword from the ground and wobbled around. "I can't, believe that I said that. I must be a horrible human being. Nah, it's the past, forget about it!" Fumei, used his sword as a clutch, moved toward the pale of rubble, inch by inch. As he passed by, the other statues fell apart. Fumei stopped when he was 23 inches away from the rubble.

(Fumei is struggling to move)

"Oh my god! Why you are still alive? How? Most human would have died from that?" Fumei's sword slipped and he fell flat on the ground, right on his face. He desperately reached for his weapon. But, the blade was out of reach, and Fumei was just pathetically flailing his arm. Used all the strength he had, he flipped himself over then put some pressure on his abdomen, all while making a face. He closed his eye for a quick rest. In his head, he heard a voice. 'Fumei, child, are you there?'

'Eh, Elise, you are, still alive?'

'Tick, now, now, it is indecent to ask that kind of question, especially to me. I'm not that old.'

'You went ghost quite for a few years. I should expect as much.'

'Hum, I couldn't blame you on that one. I had just dug up this thing from the old pile. Anyway, I must tell you that, there…'

Fumei's eyes instantly opened when he heard the sound of moving rock.

(You offer him a helping hand)

He looked at Frisk, puzzling. "Okay, I admit defeat. I'll spare you." Said as Fumei accepted Frisk's offer and slowly stood up. He slouched a bit afterward.

(You won. Earn 0 XP and 445 golds.)

(Song ends)

With a whistle, Fumei summoned the sword to his hand. He proceeded to smash the sword to ground. The slab attached to it began to crack open. From the growing braches of cracks, thin beams of white light came out. They beams expanded and flooded the room once the slab completely shattered.

When the light died out, everything backed to the way it was. The monuments backed to where they were, flawless and surrounded by human and cat monsters, albeit few in number and empty in expression. Frisk wounds were gone, just like before.

"So, you won. It is strange how I caused more damage to myself than you. Anyhow, I change my mind. I guess, I could listen to your reasons." Fumei stopped slouching and got himself standing upright; taking in quick and short breaths as he did so. "How about talking it over tea? I did try to kill you after all. Tea should be able to fix anything." He let out a small smile and dragged his feet to a corner of the square. Frisk simply tagged along.

They exited the Square and approached a tall and wide staircase that headed up. Frisk could see a gate at the top of it, a gate similar to the one behind Elise's chair. Fumei took the first couple of steps and urged Frisk to follow. The boy did as told. Along the stairs, there was a path leading somewhere to the right. Frisk could see a wooden teahouse rested at the end of said path. Fumei made a turn. "Come with me. You don't need to cross the gate just yet. My place is right over there." He pointed toward the house.

Both saw the house getting closer after each step. The sound of running water suddenly slid its way to their ears. They reached the clearing and saw small-simulated stream of water beside the yard. The splashing sound of water made Frisk's heart pumped a little slower and his breathing became a little deeper. "Welcome to my home. I don't dare call it a house, but heh, enough." He opened the slide door and took off his shoes. 'Come in, before I bleed out." He said, while his left hand still held on to his gut.

They entered. The teahouse appeared much larger than it looked. There was more than just a main room for tea. Frisk could see two more rooms, obscured by thin fabric veils. The main room had one table and two cushions, one yellow, the other blue. Fumei gestured Frisk to sit down. "There, have the blue one. I guess he wouldn't mind." Frisk walked toward it and began to kneeling down. His knee and shin screamed out as his weight were laid on them. "No, you don't have to. Just because my place look like this doesn't mean you have to torture yourself. Look, I made a gigantic hole under the table, put your feet down there and sit on the edge of the floor."

Frisk did just that. His feet could feel the cold and jagged surface of stone. After all the dodging and leftover feeling of pain from the previous fight, that was a godsend feeling to have. "See? Better right?"

*Yes

No

"Good, now, would you excuse me while I change and get us some tea?" He walked to the other room.

Frisk had a look around. There was not much to inspect. There were paintings with strange inscriptions hang on the wall, ceramic bowls and teacups were displayed on a small cabinet, and Fumei's sword was next to said cabinet. Frisk saw a twinkling light emitted from the ceramic cups and got a little curious.

"All right, sorry for the wait, it's been a while since I have someone over." Said Fumei as he brought out a wooden tray with one teapot and two different cups. His clothes were still the same kind, minus the damped stain. He put it gently on the table and invited Frisk for a taste. "Sorry, no fancy ceremony here, just drink up." He poured the tea into Frisk's cup. "Don't tell anyone, okay?"

(You swear an oath of not telling anyone about the visit)

Fumei grinned a little. "Clever boy, I like that." He patted Frisk on the back before taking his seat. Once he did, he looked out to the door. "I know you are there, just come out." He sighed. "Please, don't make this weird. I don't want to go out there and yank you out like some kind of freak vegetable." Cindy slowly came into view. Her arms crossed and left foot tapping the floor. Fumei scanned Cindy from head to toe then frowned. "Really? You again?"

"So?"

"I've told you, it will never work. Just suck it up and take what was given to you. That's what you always say right?"

"None of your business. And you only get to say that because what he gives you are not total crap. Come Frisk, we must go. Remember your monster friends. There will be blood shed if you don't hurry the hell up."

Fumei looked back at Frisk. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, now I have no idea what you are trying to do."

"I said, none of your business." She stomped her foot.

"What happen to your manner, Cyndy? We are having tea. It would be rude to end it now. You are free to join though."

Cindy stuck her tongue out "Pf, I would rather bleed out to drink boiled leaves."

"Suit yourself, more for us."

Cindy turned around. "Whatever, meet me at the gate once you guys are done." With that, she just left.

"Smart girl, but a bit, off." Fumei shook his head. "So, how is the tea?"

(There is little to no taste in this tea, but you keep drinking it)

(You begin to notice that the teacup has golden cracks on it)

"A bit bland huh? Heh, don't be picky. A kid somewhere would do anything to have what you have in your cup." Fumei took a sip from his own cup, grimaced at the taste. "Yeah, anyhow, why did you ended up here anyway. And what the monsters have anything to do with, well, anything?"

*Tell the whole thing

Keep silent and drink your tea

"Ohhh, I see. Wait, how did you that? Nah, it doesn't matter. So, monster is up once again, huh? I see." He took another sip of tea. "I may not mind, but the King definitely will. He paused. "So, what are the monsters like, these days? Are they still blood rave fiend like the King said they were?"

(You told him everything)

"Hum, that is, odd but I have heard stranger tales. Good to know that they haven't changed much."

Frisk put the cup on the table, slowly looked up at Fumei, curiosity took over his mind and expression. "Surprised?" A smug grin appeared on Fumei's face. "Believe this or not, but I was brought up by a monster. My well, you can call nanny is, or was one. What is her species again?" He tilted his head to recollect his memory, but failed. Anyway, she kept telling me of all the strange things that monsters do. Their culture is strange at best, and unpredictable at worse." He sighed and took another sip. "What a shame. Back then, she taught me that monsters are considered the same as human. Some good, some bad, just treat them accordingly, like any other human. But then, one day, he and those served his kingdom came. My people along with the monsters in our land did not notice. We were blissfully welcome the kingdom out of sheer hospitality. Don't really know what had happened, but it began slow and then revved up really quick. They sowed fear into the people and soon, we were turning on each other. Before I know it, monsters were no more and soon, everything else." His smile faded away. "I tried to stop him in numerous occasions, but well, after a while, I realized, it is pointless. The last scholar reassured me in a malicious manner that the King is far too powerful. If he wants it, he'll make it happen. They taught me that, in this world, there is no justice. It's just-it. There is no right or wrong, just whoever holds the biggest, sharpest spear. Why fight for it, am I right?" He poured himself some more tea. "One time, when I was at the edge of demise, the King pulled me back. For the first time in years, we had the chance to speak to each other. He didn't try to justify his action and apologized for his actions. We had a long conversation over tea, on a different table. He persuaded me that everything he did was for the best. Seeing the world as it is now, I believe he was right. We no longer feel the need to judge each other and making difficult chooses when those we loved are in the way. He gave us all the State and gives me a nice place to rest." He clicked his tongue. "Sorry for bringing you down with such a, heavy subject. Don't get dishearten by what I have said. You are doing a noble thing, something more than I could have ever done. Can't say it is right, though. But that deserves some proper credits, regardless."Fumei give a toast gesture with his teacup. "Well, if lives are on the lines, then I shall not hold you here any longer." Fumei calmly got up. Frisk slowly got his feet out of the hole and stood up.

"Ey, hold your horses. I need to unlock the gate first." Said as Fumei dashed out to the door, forgot to bring his sword. "Now, you, follow me." He said and bolted away. When Frisk got to the door, Fumei had already been on the stairs, searching for something in his pocket. After Frisk was by his side again, Fumei gave him a memory core. "A good luck charm, for you."

* * *

Author's notes:

Thank you so much for reading. If you enjoyed what you have just read and wished to see more, please follow or leave a review. They would give me motivation to write more for everyone. All feedbacks will be appreciated. If you find anything lacking or flawed in my story (grammar, word use, etc.), please tell me in the reviews as well. (English is not my first language, sorry.)

Thanks again and have a pleasant day.


End file.
